


关于当个好老公的奖励

by Uki1993



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uki1993/pseuds/Uki1993





	关于当个好老公的奖励

这周五下课比较早，大家都陆陆续续的离开，Kongphop对上周六Arthit说的奖励耿耿于怀，他忍了一周才将手上所有的事情收拾完，就是为了这周能去认真的讨要他的奖励，一边收拾着课本，一边想着，不知道P会给个什么奖励呢，不过PArthit那么害羞又傲娇，肯定又会蒙混过去，我得自己先想好要啥，再引导他给我！想到最近新看到的几个姿势，邪魅的一笑，摇摇头，得意的收拾着！  
“嗨，Kong，”M大力的拍了下Kongphop的胳膊，“想什么呢，笑的这么可怕，叫你，你也不理”  
“嗷，M，有事吗？”Kongphop背好书包，才发现自己是真没注意他们！“这周要一起去打球么？”M做了个投篮的姿势，“很久没练了”  
“不了，这周我有事情，要去PArthit那里”Kongphop拍拍M的肩膀“你们去吧，拜拜”说着就走了，留着错愕的M！  
“P，今天准点下班吗？要我去接你么？”Kongphop一边打着电话，一边拿出车钥匙启动自己的小电驴！  
Arthit接到电话就知道上次跟Kongphop说的每次去他家要提前打电话沟通这个事情，这孩子记住了，“好啊，那你来接我吧，我们一会去吃自助烤肉”听到电话对面的温柔声音，都仿佛能看到Kongphop那申请的星星眼，心里甜滋滋的，想着这孩子眼睛是真好看，不对，是人真好看！然后就准备开始收拾东西，一会去楼下等他！  
结束晚餐才晚上八点，Kongphop骑着小电驴载着Arthit回公寓，晚上的微风吹在脸上很舒服，Arthit放松了一整天的紧绷的肩膀，从背后搂住Kongphop的腰，将头靠在他肩膀上，静静的体验着夜晚的风！  
“P，今天累坏了吗？”Kongphop微微侧了一下头，碰了一下Arthit的额头，轻声又温柔的说！  
“这会不累了”Arthit长长的吐出一口气，然后更加搂紧了Kongphop的细腰，吸着Kongphop身上特殊的香味，觉得整个人都彻底放松了！  
“那P你这会闭着眼睛放松一下，到家我叫你”Kongphop碰了一下他的额头，然后骑的更稳了！“P，到家了”Kongphop停下车，反手楼主Arthit，并亲亲他的额头！  
Arthit睁开眼就看到Kongphop带着温柔的笑容看着自己眼睛里仿佛有星星一般！鬼使神差的凑过去吻了吻Kongphop的眼睛！然后就像突然反应过来一样，快速跳下车，走向公寓楼，Kongphop看着背后都能看到红耳朵的Arthit笑的像个傻孩子，眼睛的光芒快要溢出来一般，赶快停好车追上去！  
Arthit刚刚那个亲吻动作完全不受控制，这会清醒过来，又有些害羞和懊恼，他低着头，手指不自在的扣着包包的袋子，耳朵红红的！Kongphop靠过来的时候，还往后躲了躲，瞪了他一眼，结果一抬头就看到这孩子满带笑意的星星眼睛，心软的一塌糊涂，算了，就当奖励他今晚的表现好了！Kongphop小心的拉着Arthit的衣袖，也不敢太过撩他，知道他脸皮薄，刚刚那个惊喜已经够了！于是就一直用那双星星眼看着他，盯着他，傻笑！  
打开门，Arthit先走进去，换好鞋，将包和钥匙放好，“抱歉啊，Kong，最近有点忙，没有来得及收拾！”环顾一圈，确实有些乱，Kongphop顺手就捡起地上的鞋子摆好，温柔的说“P，你今天都累了一天了，先去洗澡，我来收拾吧！”然后推着Arthit去换衣服洗澡！Arthit顺从的拿了衣物去卫生间，他今天确实有些累，需要赶快洗洗放松一下！  
Kongphop将散落一地的衣服都收好放洗衣机里面，将没收拾的碗筷都清洗摆放，贤惠的像个称职的家庭主妇一般！  
“嘿，Kong，我没拿毛巾”Kongphop回头就看到洗白白的Arthit小心翼翼的露出一个可爱的脑袋，眼巴巴的看着他，宠溺的看了Arthit一眼，然后去拿了毛巾过来，“不邀请我一起进去么”伸手递过去，Arthit欣喜的准备拿，Kongphop又手速极快的收回去，就那样调戏的看着Arthit恼羞的瞪着他，“Kongphop”，好了好了不逗他了，他家宝贝学长就这个害羞的性子，将毛巾安稳的递过去给他！  
等暖暖出来，Kongphop起身收拾了衣物进去洗澡，Arthit随意的擦了擦头发，就将已经洗好的衣服取出来晾好！然后坐在床头，拿起那本已经看过无数遍的日记本，咦，最近有新增了日记，赶快看看！  
“P，你在看什么呀，嗯～”突然的热气和低沉的嗓音在耳边出现，吓的Arthit反射性的向旁边倒去，Kongphop.赶快挽住他的肩膀才避免了他倒下床！Arthit躲闪着Kongphop的视线，“没有，没看什么”心里却在想，这孩子到底想干什么，上周六他说的奖励居然是这个，这孩子脑子里都是什么，他是不是知道自己爱看日记本，才故意这么写的啊！  
Kongphop瞟了一眼日记本和Arthit脸上的红晕，坏笑道“既然P，你都看到了，那你给不给啊，上次说好了如果我能做个好教头和好老攻，你就给我奖励的，我已经做到了，教头的奖励我已经收了”说到这里，暧昧的凑到Arthit的耳边，“不过好老攻的奖励我还没有收到哦，P”，暖暖耳朵敏感的很，一边躲着头，一边大眼睛眨呀眨想着怎么企混过去！“还是说P打算食言了，不准备兑现诺言了”“说到做到”Arthit被激的脱口而出，就看到Kongphop得逞的笑容！  
被气笑的Arthit觉得又好笑又无奈，“逗我是吧，得意是吧”说完就去撸了一把Kongphop的头发，他的头发跟他本人一样又硬又厚实！  
Kongphop左手顺手就拉住那只手，右手将Arthit的腰抱起向斜后方一拉，顺势将他压在身下，缓缓的凑到Arthit耳边故意一边吹气一边说“P，我今晚就是来收奖励的，所以你一定要好好的兑现你的诺言哦”Arthit敏感的躲一躲，发现根本躲不开去，只敢放软了声音“Kong，你好重，放开我啦”！小奶音又萌又急！  
Kongphop一只手将Arthit的双手握住固定在他头部上方，让他不能挣扎，另一只手从床头柜拿出早就准备好的黑色绸带，仔细温柔的将Arthit的双手绑住，如玉雪白的肌肤配上黑色光泽的绸带，强烈的视觉冲击着Kongphop的理智！他忍耐着，他耐性一向很好，今晚的夜还很长！  
Arthit眼睁睁的看着自己的手被绑起来，身体不断的扭动着，想要挣扎开，“Kongphop，我命令你给我解开”有些着急了，这孩子今晚是要玩多大，他担心自己的身体，非常的担心！  
“P，你要是再扭下去，我可就不是这么玩的了哦，嗯～”Kongphop靠在暖暖的耳边，低沉而缓慢的说着，并用自己的跨隔着衣物重重的顶了他一下，热气和色*情的动作让Arthit整个耳朵脖子都爆红起来！“今晚夜还很长，P，你要好好奖励我”说完还低下头温柔又缱绻的吻住Arthit的粉唇，热*情又温柔的吻让已经自由的手环住Kongphop的脖子，手腕的弯曲让绸带有些紧绷，但是这会他自己也顾不过来了，身体自然的扭动迎合，身体就像被Kongphop装了感应，他的抚摸，亲吻，摩擦，都会让它不受控制的主动迎合！  
长吻结束，Kongphop抬起头，看着Arthit迷离混乱的眼神，和有些红肿且因为口水而晶莹的红唇，邪魅的笑了，他虚虚的跪坐在Arthit的腰上，既不压的他难受，又能控制住他不让他逃走，抬手就脱了自己的T恤，露出精干的腰身和迷人的线条，Arthit的视线一直被牢牢的吸引着，他甚至忘了挣扎，Kongphop从床头柜上拿出一把精巧的剪刀，从Arthit的下摆开始流畅的向上剪去，待Arthit反应过来又是一阵错愕，衣服就这样脱了？Kongphop低头吻住他的眼睛，吻住他的鼻子，吻住他的双唇，向下，逐渐向下，到胸前两粒粉红，留下或深或浅的印记！再往下，是Arthit睡裤的边缘，他的唇流连在腰部的痒痒肉上，让Arthit不由自己扭起来，于是快速将他的睡裤褪下，右手隔着内裤，摩擦着那两个圆圆的宝贝，时而又拿手指划过那早已挺*立*坚*硬的部位！Arthit小幅度的抬起跨想要更多，手指又巧妙的离开，让他得不到满足！“Kong，Kong”Arthit又软又绵的求饶着，但他脸红的不敢说接下来的话语，轻咬着粉唇，将头侧向一边，Kongphop抬起身，向上去吻住Arthit的唇，“P是不是想要我，嗯～是不是呢～嗯～”得到的是Arthit快速又激烈的亲吻，他的回应就是最好的答案，Kongphop右手灵活的伸入内裤里面，握住那个命脉，顶端已有些滑腻的液体渗出，急不可耐的样子，Arthit被刺激的一抖，腿却更加的夹紧Kongphop的腿了！“想要更刺激么？嗯～今晚我要好好的品尝品尝P的味道”说完，就低下身去含住小暖暖，精致坚挺，带着独特的味道，“Kongphop，嗯～”本来想要拒绝的话语，因为那人的一阵吞吐活动而变成了难耐的呻吟，双腿蜷缩的夹住Kongphop的身体，Kongphop时而来回吞吐，时而舔一舔下面的两个圆宝贝，手还在关键部位轻轻的摩擦按压（重点:蛋*蛋到肛*门的那一块中间地带有个地方只要摩擦按压，会产生极强的效果，听别人说的，我不懂@_@）！Arthit觉得一股强烈的瘙痒而空虚的感觉袭上自己的大脑，另他不由自主的弓起身体，双手插入Kongphop的头发，按住他脑袋，想要更深，更快，再深一点，再快一点，他已经失控，脑子里只有那正在被吞吐的部位，从低吼到一声高昂的“Kong”而结束，他放软了自己的身体，剧烈喘息着，心脏跳的快要蹦出来一般，他脸侧向一边床头柜上的灯，有一瞬间的放空，像一条脱水的鱼横躺在Kongphop的身体下面！Kongphop拿着纸巾擦了擦嘴角和脸上，有一部分就咽了下去，Arthit转过头，就看到Kongphop色*情的舔着唇角，慢条斯理的脱下睡裤和内裤，小钢炮一下子弹出来，精神饱满，Arthit本能的想逃走，但是他这会慵懒满足的一动也不想动，只能眼睁睁看着Kongphop拿着他喜欢的草莓味润滑剂摸在自己的后方，敏感的身体甚至能清晰感受到他一根手指，一根手指的扩张，有些难耐的扭了扭腰，他无力抵抗，身体对于Kongphop的包容和喜欢比他想象的多的多，它不受主人的控制，早就准备好了一切的攻击！Kongphop低头浅笑，俯下身，吻住吻住Arthit，身下却强硬的挤进去，进去的一瞬间，被紧紧包裹的一瞬间，他差点没脱力而出，太过激动容易泄出，于是他缓一缓心情，将Arthit的双腿驾到自己的肩膀上，Arthit的柔软度超过他自己本人的认知，自己却是一清二楚的，细细的啄着Arthit甜美的嘴唇，身下缓慢又坚定的推进去，再退出来，每一次都及其深入而又缓慢，两个人都觉得有些难耐，Arthit耐不住的抬了一下身体，像是一个讯号，让Kongphop开始大力的来伐，精干的腰身大力的摆动起来，将Arthit冲撞的只能双手牢牢的挂住他的脖子，随着他动而动！室内只能听到热烈的喘息声，肉体的撞击声，似有若无的水声和偶尔的娇媚的呼喊声！Kongphop时不时的低头去亲吻Arthit的嘴唇，安抚的摸着他的细腰！然后将他侧身翻转过去，让他趴在床上，整个人压在他身上，身体的压力带来的强烈的亲密接触感实在太棒，让Arthit微微撅起可爱的翘臀，去迎合他，Kongphop将他抱起来，跪趴在床上，左手揽住他的脖子，将他的头扭过来，热烈的亲吻着，能看到那一丝丝口水因为来不及吞咽而流出，像银丝一样拉长流到脖子上，或者滴到床单上，右手揽住他的腰，让他Arthit的身体被扭成一个螺旋形，他觉得自己整个人像在一条小船上，摇晃的不能自已，Kongphop的每一次撞击都超级激烈，就像要将自己插入到Arthit的身体里面一样！  
“Kong，我不行了，我不行了，Kong，嗯～”Arthit觉得自己已经快飘上天了，那个地方又酸又软又充实又满足，大脑的反射作用这时候最直观的让他已经不能自己，声音都带着哭腔了！  
“暖暖，我爱你”Kongphop一边腰上冲刺一边凑到Arthit的耳边“我爱你，暖暖，我爱你”他已经失去了理智，只想要更深入的插入他的身体里，然后死在里面！“我要死在你的身体里面，嗯～啊～嗯～～～”喘息声逐渐急促！这个喘息声刺激的Arthit后*庭一阵紧缩，前面也直接失守射*了出来！一阵一阵高*潮的余韵让他的后方不断的收缩着，刺激的！Kongphop完全失去了理智，他像是要捏断了Arthit的腰一样，疯狂的将自己插进去，再插进去，深入，在深入，然后一阵喷射，两个人同时颤抖了一下，Kongphop揽着Arthit倒在床上，床单上都是湿湿的，有汗水，有其他的液体，但是也顾不得那么多了，搂着拥抱着躺在那里满足而慵懒！Kongphop解开Arthit的丝带，果然看到了一圈红痕，又觉得很是心疼，拿到嘴边轻轻的吻着！“要玩的也是你，心疼的也是你，后悔了？”Arthit这会稍微平缓过来，才觉得手腕有些疼，就调侃的说着，小奶音因为今晚的活动有些沙哑，但是特别的撩人，带着一股轻柔的魅惑！“嗯。后悔了，所以P，你下次如果同意我为所欲为，我就不用绑住你了”Kongphop又心疼又得意，将Arthit翻个身，正对着自己，轻柔的亲亲他的额头，“暖暖，我爱你，也是真的愿意死在你的身上！”额头抵着额头，星星眼里全是认真！  
Arthit拍拍这孩子的腰，这话怎么能随便说呢，心里呸呸两声，希望神灵都没有听到“乱说话，我们要一起一辈子的，作为惩罚，我命令你收拾床铺，我去洗澡了！”然后扶着酸软的腰艰难的起身，Kongphop赶快起身，半搂半抱的带他去了浴室！  
今夜Kongphop似乎没有睡好，夜色深沉的时候，他突然惊醒，看着安稳睡在自己怀里的Arthit长噓一口气，刚刚他梦到了分别，吓坏了，还好都是梦，也只能是梦，他这辈子都不会放开怀中的这个人的，直到死亡，他们会长长久久一辈子的！亲亲Arthit的额头，想着以后都不能乱说话了，然后顺势搂紧Arthit，Arthit极其自然的调整了一下姿势，让两人能拥抱的更亲密了，Kongphop觉得内心突然平静了，闭上眼睛进入了梦乡！


End file.
